Conquering all Obstacles
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: *Sequel to Heartbroken. Zane and Amy are together once more but now they must face those who oppose their love. From overprotective brothers and friends, the media, and crazed fans and some new competition in the Pro Dueling World, the two will have their hands full or drama. Will their love be able to survive or will it crumble under the pressure?


_**Challenge accepted! (Is Zane suicidal?!)**_

"Kyu! Zane are you suicidal?!" Zane sighed as his girlfriend paced the floor in front of him. The two had just returned home after Zane's acceptance of the Darion brothers' challenge and Amy was clearly panicking. "Zane, they could seriously hurt you if you aren't careful!"

"Amy, Bunny, could you just please calm down?" Zane asked. "Everything will be fine."

"Kyu?! How can you say that?! Haven't you seen what Allen can do when he gets mad!?"

"Of course I have, I saw it when we first started going out remember?" Zane stated. "He chased me around the house with a kitchen knife and a fork." Amy laughed nervously as Zane just shook his head as the memory returned to him.

"Other than that, I think I can handle them," Zane said, confidently. Amy raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean Ethan is pretty docile, Allen is a temperamental brat and Tyson is just a kid; what could they possibly do to me?" he replied. "Not only that but if we all end up dueling, you know I'll win. I mean all of them are decent duelists but come on Bunny, their skills are nowhere near my own."

"You're being overconfident Zane!" Amy exclaimed. "My brothers are amazing duelists! Ethan almost beat me, Tyson tied with Jaden that one time and Allen…!" Zane scoffed as he crossed his arms haughtily.

"Come on Amy, those are hardly accomplishments," Zane stated with a smirk. Amy huffed before stomping over to her and Zane's bedroom. "Amy?" The black haired girl stopped at the bedroom door to swerve to glare at her boyfriend.

"Well Mr. All and Mighty, I think they are accomplishments because if I'm correct you tied with Jaden and I was second to you at Duel Academy and best female duelist there."

"Amy…" By now, Zane had stood up and was trying to reconcile with Amy. "That's not what I meant." Amy just rolled her eyes before turning to close the door.

"And, just to let you know, Allen beat Aster, you know the one person who did beat you. So I would watch that ego of yours Zane Truesdale!" And with that last statement, Amy slammed the door shut, practically shaking the apartment.

For a moment, Zane just stood there in shock. After a few minutes, Zane groaned and silently cursed himself before walking over to the bedroom door and knocking softly.

"Amy, can I come in?" he asked.

"….No!..."

"Amy…please...I just want to talk."

"…"

"Amy?" Slowly, the door opened but only enough for Amy to pop her head out to see her boyfriend.

"What?" Amy asked, clearly still upset.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Zane said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I think you are a great duelist, your brothers too." Amy sighed before turning around and walking back into the bedroom, Zane following right behind her.

"I accept your apology," Amy said as she sat down on the bed. "And, I guess I should apologize for calling you out about your loss against Aster. I know it's still a sore subject." Zane nodded, sitting down next to the petite girl. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, allowing her to cuddle into his warmth.

"It's fine Amy."

"Kyu, I'm just really worried for you," Amy confessed. "We just got back together and all of my brothers are out to get you. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

There was a moment of silence as Zane and Amy sat there in the dark room, enjoying each other's company.

"Everything will work out," Zane stated suddenly.

"How do you know that? What if you get hurt or my brothers get hurt?!" Amy exclaimed. "You nearly killed Syrus that…" Amy cut herself off as the memory of the duel between Syrus and Zane entered her mind.

"Amy?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt…" Amy whimpered. "I don't…" Zane gathered Amy in his arms and held her close.

"Amy, that was in the past," Zane stated. "I regret what I did to Syrus that day and I promise I won't put your brothers through that kind of duel."

"But…."

"Whatever happens we'll get through it," Zane said as he looked into Amy's eyes. "I love you and I am willing to do anything to prove your brothers I am worthy." Amy felt her eyes tear up as she held Zane closer.

"I love you so much Zane," she said. Zane nodded when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Digging around, he found his phone and frowned. "Zane?"

"I just got a text; I have my first challenge."

"What? What is it?"

"I have to duel Ethan tomorrow at the KaibaDome."


End file.
